<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruised Ego by danganrompers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397122">Bruised Ego</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganrompers/pseuds/danganrompers'>danganrompers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akechi Doesn't Handle His Emotions Well, But Like Gameplay Dynamic Spoilers, Choking, Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Spoilers, Pining, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganrompers/pseuds/danganrompers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring Mementos leads Akechi to face three facts: </p><p>1. He is stunned the Phantom Thieves haven't died yet<br/>2. Makoto's driving could save lives or kill them and<br/>3. Akira's hands on his hips keep him up at night </p><p>Or alternatively: Disaster Shadows have an indirect hand in this emotionally disastrous detective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bruised Ego</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm replaying P5R for the second time and I love these characters so damn much I'm so happy I'm finally writing for them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh god, finally, sweet salvation.”</p><p>Emerging at the bottom of the escalator, Ryuji all but shot across the platform. With a noise akin to a deflating balloon, Ryuji sprawled across multiple plastic chairs followed by a loud ’thunk’ as his mask collided with the plastic. He groaned.</p><p>The rest of the Phantom Thieves emerged off the escalator, following in Ryuji's wake. Haru trotted up to Ryuji and kneeled on the floor next to the blond, dropping the large first aid bag off her shoulder. Biting her lip, she started to quickly rummage through its contents. Futaba skidded in to the waiting room on her knee pads, helping Haru pull out different bottles, tubs of unknown liquids, and ointments they had just found in previous tunnels. </p><p>“Told you not to push yourself that hard, Skull.” Futaba stuck her tongue out as she lobbed an empty jar, "Right, Joker? You can't pass the attack if you let your ego get to you!"</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Akira walked up to the group, hands in his pockets and Makoto and Ann in tow. Ryuji turned his face, cheek pressed against the chair as he looked up at the Leader, “Yeah, yeah….but like, if I had just landed one more hit, yknow?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You did good, bro," Akira said, lightly fist bumping Ryuji's hand that hung off the chair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Doesn’t matter if you’re close or not” Futaba muttered, tossing another empty jar across the space - narrowly missing Yusuke this time - “When I say you have a very glaring weakness, that doesn’t mean you one man army yourself!!! Now I know how Otacon feels every time he’s screaming when Snake dies.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We weren’t fighting any snakes!” Ryuji groaned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He reached up to rub at his face with a yelp; glowing red from a combination of the previous fight and his landing on the chair. Haru smacked his hand away, chucking another capsule in frustration and a small huff. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We have so many empty items,” she pouted, “I think I categorized a maximum of ten healing items, two elemental bases, and…we’re out of Goho-M.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sounds like we might have rushed out on this excursion without double checking essentials. I'm sure we'll be fine.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The group turned to see Akechi standing at the entrance to the wait area. Ann let out a snigger, to which Ryuji groaned and rolled his eyes with a wince. Akechi shrugged, arms crossing as he leveled Ryuji with a stare. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I didn’t mean you. I just thought that with our Leader living so close to an illegal practice medical center, that he’d make sure to top off before we descended down to certain doom,” he said, loud enough for Akira to hear on the other side of the glass as he pressed a star stamp in to a diary he had procured out of his coat pocket.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akira looked up and caught Akechi’s eye with a grin. Half of the group looked at Akechi, the other half looked at Akira. Akechi simply smiled, shrugging when he knew he had Akira’s full attention off of his little jab. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We had a lot more requests than normal,” Akira nodded, “And there’s only so much Oracle can see before we just need to try and fail in battle.”</p>
  <p>"Fair enough," said Akechi.</p>
  <p>Akira grinned, "And it's not illegal, it's unconventional."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi grinned on the outside while rolling his eyes on the inside. What bullshit reasoning; of course Akira would live on the prospect of battle as trial and error without any major repercussions. He truly disliked that about him. It fit his carefree disposition so well that if Akechi were alone, he’d wretch in to the train tracks. Externally though, he let out a giggle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I just believe the mental prowess of outsmarting those who think they can wrong the law raised my stamina for something as taxing as fighting inner manifestations of society. Nothing wrong with that, especially when some of your methods are….unorthodox at best.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryuji propped himself up on his elbows with a wince. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ya callin’ us stupid?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi paused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryuji stared. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Not in so many w-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryuji flopped back down with a groan of pain, “Man, don’t answer that! I don’t need to be reminded. And WHY does my FACE HURT SO BAD.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wind burn from the last battle,” said Futaba, scooping out an overly generous amount of Recov-R before smearing it across Ryuji’s face despite the noises of protest from the blond, “I said you were susceptible to those types of attacks! You’re lucky your mask covers so much of your dumb head or else you would have lost your nose.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I didn’t hear any of that shit- belcgh!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryuji started spitting the moment his tongue swiped over his lips, much to Futaba’s amusement. Morgana padded at the ground next to Haru, the girl reaching over and scratching behind his ears as he cleared his throat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think it’s decided then, Skull, you’re sitting out the next floor of exploration.” he announced.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ryuji let out a whine, “But-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Skull,” said Akira.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“…Fine,” Ryuji conceded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akira tapped his chin with his red glove. Akechi watched as his finger wagged back and forth in a tuneless four count. As much as it killed him on the inside, watching the Leader of the Phantom Thieves strategize was a sight of beauty. Sometimes he would ask Morgana, or even Akechi what his next course of action was, but for the most part he was able to look ahead and plot out such a well rounded team. He didn't need the help, Akechi knew, but that's how Akira was. Including the others in conversations, leaning in to the synergy of teamwork. Akechi truly disliked it, would safely say he loathed it. Yet, those times where he did ask for Akechi's input, Akechi didn't mind. It just meant he had an excuse to look at the boy with no suspicion. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“…you hear that, Crow?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi shook his head slightly, “My apologies, I let my mind wander. What was it?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akira nodded, “You’re coming with Queen, Panther, and myself.”</p>
  <p>"You're just takin my place, don't feel special." Ryuji grumbled.</p>
  <p>Makoto flashed a glare over at Ryuji. "You haven't been in rotation since our last mission, we all have to bear the load."</p>
  <p>The blond groaned, yelping when Futaba tightened his bandage tighter than needed, "Yeah, yeah, bear the load. Whatever!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You also failed to mention to him, how we will hope we do not run in to any Eiga-infused enemies, or else we’ll have to watch you “eat it”, as Skull would say, from the previous battle you partook in.” Yusuke mused, air quotations and all. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi’s eye twitched, “I did not almost ‘eat it’, as you said-“</p>
  <p>“You definitely almost ate it-” snickered Futaba. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feeling a flush rocket across his cheeks, Akechi bit back a snarl in the back of his throat. At the same time, Akira raised a red hand and waved the conversation away, Futaba sticking her tongue out at Akechi as the period in her interrupted sentence. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Akechi’s in. If Futaba’s readings are right, we should be close to the next door,” Akira nodded in the direction of the downward escalators, “And now that we have a grasp on what we’ve had to fight, we should be fine despite the lack of provisions. Let’s head out?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The rest of the group nodded and voiced their agreement, Ryuji muttering a few curses under his breath as he sat up with a grunt. He handed Haru back the tub of Recov-R as she zipped up the medical bad and slung it over her shoulder again, heading off. As everyone began to migrate toward the escalators, Akechi took note of Akira falling in step with him instead of his normal position in the front; the very notion of it making a shiver of ...something shoot down Akechi’s spine. Annoyance? Possibly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know,” he put on his smile and said in jest, “when comments like that occur in conversation, I can’t help but wonder if your group hates me.”</p>
  <p>Akira hummed in the back of his throat, a deep rumble Akechi felt prickle at his fingertips. "I don't think anyone...hates you. I think it's actually the opposite, I think they're comfortable enough around you to poke fun with you because they like seeing your reactions."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi watched Akira’s eyes glance over at him, the coal simmering an answer Akechi tried to decipher. They fell in to these natural staring contests every so often, when Akira said something Akechi didn't expect the other boy to say. The susurrus of Mementos intensifying as Akechi equated the sensation to the world falling away when he was around Akira. Or maybe it was the thrum of blood in his veins that he would be in battle soon enough. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was definitely that. There’s no way that it could be anything to do with Akira. No fucking way. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ryuji just gets pissed when he falls on his ass,” Akira blinked, conceding the contest as he pulled out his diary and flipped to a page, “Thankfully we’re done with the requests Mishima and the others found for the Phan-Site today so all we need to do is navigate this last area and log it in to our travel documentation.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi nodded, silence lapsing over as they descended the escalator. The light from the previous safe floor diminished, plunging the group in to darkness they’ve grown accustomed to that accompanied every descent further in to Mementos. Ahead, he could hear Futaba and Yusuke exchanging quips, Ann scolding Yusuke about some future plan he was trying to convince her to take part of that involved painting her? Something about nudes? He feels he's heard this argument numerous times which is disconcerting to say the least. </p>
  <p>Is that what friends do? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi honestly refused to listen to more of this. If this was his own time in Mementos, he would have been flying through floors. For despite traversing the whole thing on foot and lack of navigational support, he found the Metaverse comforting. The presence of reliable darkness kept him focused. Surprise attacks from Shadows kept him on his toes. For as he traversed the areas before he agreed to be part of the Thieves, he was able to truly able to be himself. Darkness had that ability, to hide ugliness and cloak sins under the guise of a void. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, less he be put out of his misery in the moment after, but that void lacked all the human emotions Akechi wished didn’t torment him daily. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akira’s elbow knocked Akechi out of his reverie, the Leader jostling his coat. Akechi assumed he lost track of time in the dark and forgot to put his diary away. In these little human moments, Akechi was reminded of why he hated him so much.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ve always been drawn to people who have their life in order,” Akechi found himself saying, “I mean your diary. I have one similar, but it’s all up here.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi motioned to his forehead despite the darkness around them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Smooth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Makes it easier to find a trustworthy partner like you who knows how to manage time so well-”</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Trustworthy partner</em>? Where the hell did that come from, Akechi’s inner self screamed at him. It could have been Loki, for all he knew, but it sounded less like his Personas splitting his head in to a headache like they normally did. No, this sounded more like Akechi’s actual inner self. Who he wasn’t a fan of especially in moments where it came to conversing with Akira of all people. He always felt his defenses falter when he fell in to conversation with the person who embodied the title Joker a little too well; another talent Akira said he understood, but sorely missed how much power he truly held.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Makes sense,” Akira had the audacity to wink as visibility improved, “We do make a great team.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Any combination of the others would be a great team with your leadership skills-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I meant us, Crow." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The small exhale of air Akechi let out was lost under their arrival to the next floor and Morgana subsequently expanding in to the shape of a bus. And if Akira noticed how Akechi clammed up when they crawled in to the middle seat with Ann, he didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to, his smirk said everything Akechi loathed and secretly desired. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>—————</em> </strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Crow!! You gotta watch them!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi skidded back, catching himself on the balls of his feet as the giant elephant god in front of them slapped its stomach. A deep bellow rang out from its throat as energy swirled around it in preparation for a powerful blow. From what Futaba was shouting in to their ears, the damn thing should almost dead. Almost being the key word, as the rogue Shadow has resorted to trying to knock Akechi out when one of its attacks broke through Akechi’s barrier. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Had it not been for Ann, he would have been out. And with the others watching from the safety of Morgana's bus visage, he didn’t want to be made a fool. Akechi caught his breath in the moment after his push back as Ann called to her Persona to toss up a barrier amongst the party long enough to cause a distraction for Makoto to come flying in, nuclear powered energy and all. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi watched her zip across the subway arena, a powerful blast launching from her Persona as Makoto sped up, pushing the acceleration as made a beeline toward the group. Hands grasping at the handlebar, Makoto threw her weight in to the bike, skidding across their line of attack in order to cover Akira who took a mighty leapt over Makoto’s Persona. He slid across the top of the bike with such grace Akechi almost missed Akira's hand wave cue, quickly falling in line behind the Leader as they both headed toward the giant beast. </p>
  <p>Ann tossed her whip out and with a loud crack it wrapped around the Shadow's leg as she braced herself in place. With a forceful yank, she bound the beast temporarily as she hollered, "Let's go!!!!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come, Kaguya Picaro!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Take them down, Robin Hood!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A myriad of light arrows erupted from the ethereal Persona who shimmered above Akira. Akechi felt a swell of energy erupt from his chest, shooting through his head and emerging in the form of the Persona guise he held at the moment. Robin Hood swiped its sword in accordance of Kaguya Picaro’s wing flap, and the elephant all but disintegrated - a victim of its own weakness. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a pause as the group watched ribbons of darkness evaporate in the air and the distortion of battle withered away. Ann sighed, sitting down on the ground and tilting her head back as she caught her breath, “We all…did…great..” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Makoto nodded, breathless as well, “I didn’t expect so many high level enemies in this area. But nothing we can’t handle when we have two Hama users in rotation.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi lolled his head to the side, grabbing a packet of Dried Fruit that Haru had shoved in to each of their hands before the battle. He let out a sigh of relief, already feeling the healing effect take over his nicks and cuts as he swallowed the incredibly bland morsels. Akira was doing the same, chugging down what appeared to be an energy drink as he pulled Ann up from the ground. She suddenly gasped, startling Akira and almost making him choke on the drink and drop the bottle. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Look out Joker!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ann’s voice cut through the momentary silence as a large Shadow crackling in a foreboding aura started to charge at the group where they stood. Akira shifted back on his feet, crouching as he got a better grip on his knife. He charged forward as Ann flipped backward to join Makoto and Akechi as Akira took an early start on the Shadow to avoid an ambush. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>From the large shadow sprung three smaller enemies; two the form of giant moths and one that looked like refuge gone rogue. Akechi noticed the giant moths were twitching, well, twitching more than Shadows tended to twitch. Different from those with the red energy around them, these crackled with purple and blue and danger. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Futaba’s voice echoed in Akechi’s ear, “I don’t like the looks of that Shadow, you guys have to take it out before something happens!” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Makoto jumped atop her Persona, revving the engine as Ann was already charging at moving pile of sludge, cracking her whip only to have her whip lodge in to the ooze. She let out a yelp, Akira appearing behind her to grab her by the waist. He yanked Ann back and dislodged the and pull her out of range of the fumes it was releasing. They skidded back a safe distance away, Akechi taking flank as he held his saber out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let’s show them the extent of our skill,” called Akechi, "Are you ready, Joker?"  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akira nodded, pressing a finger to his ear as Futaba’s voice came through. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We fought these guys before, remember? It’s weak to gun attacks!! And the sludge is weak to bless magic, you know what to do for maximum damage!” she shouted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akira nodded, pulling out his gun. The two moths shuddered, waiting for an opening to strike that Akira would not give them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>BANG. BANG. </strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One of the moths went down, crippled to the floor. Akira twirled his firearm around as he raised a hand toward Makoto. The girl reached out and slapped his hand back energy rippling from where their hands connected as dropping down in to a squat. She too pulled out her gun. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>BANG BANG BANG! </strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Down went another moth. Makoto maneuvered her Persona over toward Akechi, reaching a hand up for him to receive her high five. As he felt the power course through his arm and up in to his psyche where Robin Hood rumbled awake to strike, Akechi thought he felt a rumbling in the distance. No, why was he focusing on that? He was going to miss his window for att-</p>
  <p>"Hurk!" </p>
  <p>Akechi ran full force in to the slime, saber embedded in its body. He grimaced, gripping at his arm and attempting to tug back. Nothing. He braced himself, yanking on his upper arm to attempt to dislodge himself from the Shadow that now realized he had an additional body attached to itself.</p>
  <p>"CROW," Futaba squawked in his ear, "You missed?! Wait are you STUCK?"</p>
  <p>Akechi grit his teeth, his pulling futile. He could feel the large eyes of the Shadow glued to his visage, the discomfort of the gaze sending a pang of concern down his spine. In his ear, Futaba's voice crackled to life again, panic between her words.</p>
  <p>"Crow, stop kidding-"<br/>
<br/>
"I am not one to kid, especially now," Akechi replied with a grunt, jostling his hand that was still gripping his saber with no luck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Huh??? What’s it doing!” Futaba snapped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi screwed his eyes shut as he attempted one more time to release his arm from the worst smelling prison he could have imagined. But as he struggled, there was a shift in the air. He felt it before he could see it. Warm light. Light radiating from around his arm and getting warmer, temperature starting to burn at his sleeve. Akechi’s eyes snapped open as the sludge turned translucent, the dark refuge being replaced by a shimmer of dangerous brightness. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s gonna blow! Crow! Get out of there!!!!"</p>
  <p>Akechi shut his eyes again, frantically pulling his arm to the point he felt he would lose it. Makoto’s tires squealed, Ann let out a shout, and Akechi felt his arm leave the sludge and his feet leave the ground. There was a moment of silence before there was a flash, followed by a bang. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All of a sudden, the world disappeared in a wave of light. </p>
  <p>And Akechi thought he had truly died.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At least until he felt himself land on something soft with the heat of the explosion whipping past his face.  Not only did the sludge exploded, it triggered a chain reaction that combusted the two moths as well. Akechi opened an eye to peer down his chest from where he lay and observe the battle field. All enemies were gone, Morgana was still standing as the rest of the Phantom Thieves emerged from crouching down in the seats. He could see Ann, precariously sitting atop the back of Makoto’s Persona where the older girl had scooped her up before the blast; both safe. With a sigh, Akechi let his head fall back, only to feel his hair collide with something……flat? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not flat like the train tracks. Something more plastic, perhaps? And as he regained sensation in his body from the stunning of the explosion, he felt a pressure around his middle. This was different from the pressure he felt when being sliced at by a lucky blow, it felt like something was anchoring him down. Holding him to earth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And it was moving. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You ok?” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi's rational mind caught up with his racing heart. Where did Akira end up in the explosion? Or more accurately, <em>who</em> did Akechi end up laying atop of after the explosion? Because underneath him, Akira had his hands digging in to Akechi’s sides from where he pulled him back to avoid charring. Or worse, but honestly in the moment, Akechi couldn’t think of anything worse than Akira pulling him tightly against his chest with Joker’s red gloves trying to dig holes in to his jacket. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, he could think of things worse. But he refused. Not in this position. Not when there were actual witnesses to Joker holding Crow down - oh my fucking god.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Guess we’ll have to work on our baton passes more,” Akira said casually. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi lingered in silence for a moment too long. Akira tensed his fingers against Akechi's jacket, making the boy jump. “I would say so," replied Akechi through clenched teeth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Nice teamwork back there though, I always knew you’d compliment our fighting style well.” </p>
  <p>"I think you're overlooking my near fatal error." </p>
  <p>Akechi felt Akira shrug beneath him, "It happens."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It doesn't just happen, Akechi felt himself all but shrieking in his head as the implications of his failure might be on his space in the group. In his own sanity. In Joker's eyes. Maybe not that last part. “Your type of teamwork involves us almost blown to Akzeriyyuth” drawled Akechi, “I thought the whole point was to kill a shadow before it self-destructed.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi could almost hear Akira’s grin curl in to a smirk. He was hanging out with the damn cat so much he started to look like one. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Least I was able to sweep you off your feet to save your life.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi felt his heart lurch, his inner control nullifying the emotion threatening to wipe across his face as a light chuckle emitted from his lips. “I appreciate the extra padding for the fall.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Guys? We’re really not safe here,” Ann’s voice broke through the tension.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Huh, was tension the right word? Akechi mulled over it as he rolled off of Akira, reaching a hand out for the other boy to grasp before hauling him to his feet. Akira landed gracefully - he always did - and flashed a grin at Akechi who met it with one of his regular pleasantries painting his lips. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She’s right you know,” said Akechi, “We really should be on our way.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Pretty ones go first,” replied Akira.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi felt his face bloom with heat under his mask.</p>
  <p>Ann let out a sigh behind him that lasted a few seconds too long. She opened her mouth to retort but the silence of the tunnel was shattered by a distant sound. She caught Makoto’s eye, the two paling.</p>
</div><div><p>Cacophonous echoing of metal upon the tracks travelled underneath the party’s feet, shaking the soles of their shoes. The air felt colder, although Akechi couldn’t tell if it was an actual temperature shift or if the impending doom that the metal noise meant. Although he would not describe the noise as urgent, the dull dragging of metallic chains could only originate from one source; one the Thieves had not encountered but one that Akechi knew well.</p><p>“Do you hear that?” Ann whispered, fear getting the better of common sense. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>"The presence I felt earlier," Akechi stated.</p></div></div><div>
  <p>Makoto’s hands flexed as she stared down the tunnel in front of them, turning to see the opposite path and if she could judge the sound of whatever was heading toward them. From their position between diverging paths, the rattling of what Akechi knew to be a chain echoed from every sweeping ceiling and crevice covered in the veins of a collective consciousness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think we need to-“ Akechi began.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“-START HAULIN’ ASS BACK TO MONA??” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Makoto, Ann, Akechi, and Akira spun to see Ryuji all but falling out of the window, Haru and Yusuke each grabbing hold of an opposite leg to keep the blond inside. Morgana’s tires started to spin as he attempted to lean back to throw Ryuji inside the vehicle. Futaba, ignoring this, flung herself atop Ryuji’s body half out the window, pushing her hands in to his back to lift herself up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know I always say we can take this but there’s a super high probability that we’re significantly under-leveled and this is a dungeon boss we can’t handle right now-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’re not in a damn video game,” Ryuji yelled wriggling enough that but he and Futaba , “But Joker we gotta-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>From around the corner of the tunnel, not but twenty feet away, was a sinister red glow, the walls burning bright with the approach of the foe was closing in. The rattling of chains was even louder now, enough to drown out the pounding of Akechi’s heart. They couldn't handle this, not with how battered they are from traversing for hours.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Go!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi grabbed Akira’s hand again, all but dragging Akira behind him as he made a break for the car. Akechi felt the hand in his grasp tighten around his hold, fingers shifting slightly as if trying to unite them together. How Akira could even attempt to grab hands in a way that was highly inappropriate for imminent death was beyond Akechi, but with Makoto and Ann right behind him, he didn’t spare a second thought. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Makoto looking over her shoulder and she broke out in to a sprint toward the driver door that Morgana tossed open. She all but jumped in to the vehicle, slamming the door shut as Haru threw the side door open for the other three approaching the bus. Akechi slid across the row, knocking against the other side of the vehicle before getting crushed against it when Akira came tumbling in after him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Go Queen!!! Go Go Go!!!!” Ann yelled, jumping in to seat next to Akira as she slammed the door shut behind her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We’ll be out of here in no time, Panther!,” piped Morgana from the center radio, "Queen, step on i-"</p>
  <p>Morgana let out a yell as Makoto slammed the gas down. As a large black mass turned the corner, massive chains dragging upon the floor, Makoto peeled off down the tunnel in an attempt to give ample distance between the party and incoming doom. Apparently, Futaba had taught Makoto too much Mario Kart, as Makoto all but floored it before releasing the gas and drifting harshly around a corner in to a new area of the floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ann got knocked back in to Akira with the force of the drift, who once again got knocked back in to Akechi just as the brunet was propping himself up in the seat. Akechi let out a breath when he once again hit the seat, staring up at the back of Akira’s head who had landed half on Akechi with a leg over the top of the seat, the other in Ann’s face with the blonde gripping Akira’s thigh for a tether as the bus drifted around a another corner. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think we’ve had enough of falling all over each other for today. Don’t you think so Joker?” winced Akechi, trying to keep distance between himself and the repressed feeling to bury his face in Akira’s inky curls.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akira chuckled, the vibration rumbling through his back and against Akechi’s chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I dunno, being on top of you is nice.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi blanched. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Queen, as much as I do not like being a backseat driver-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fox, I have eyes. I can see. Don’t interrupt me, I SWEAR-“ </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Makoto jerked the steering wheel again, flying across an intersection in the tunnels. Akechi couldn’t think of any time where he was thankful for Yusuke’s lack of social skills, but in the moment he had never had such impeccable timing. He took the moment to push Joker off him, sitting up and looking out the rear window. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Reaper was still in pursuit but with Makoto’s questionable driving she was putting ample distance between the vehicle and what would have been an early funeral. Akechi sighed, turning around again only to come face to face with Futaba. The girl was clutching the top of her seat, eyes trained on Akechi. Akechi looked behind him through Morgana's window to the form of the Reaper, then back to Futaba. She was still looking at him, her smile wider now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Futaba’s grin echoed that of what Akechi would assume Morgana thought he looked like when he was trying to be a leader. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Heh heh.” Futaba cackled, sinking in to the seat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi watched as her head disappeared from view over the front seat. He registered out of the corner of his eye Akira’s shoulders shaking as he adjusted himself in the seat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The asshole was laughing. Akechi felt his eye attempt to twitch but there were more pressing matters ahead. There was only so much track, and as Makoto continued to follow Futaba’s navigation instructions, Akechi was wondering if they were going to reach their destination, or meet an untimely fate. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“EVERYBODY BRACE YOURSELVES!” Morgana’s voice boomed out of the radio.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Futaba hollered as she slammed her hands against the dash of the bus. Akechi slammed a hand against the window and the seat in front of him as Makoto barreled through a locked door. The impact decimated the chain and jostled the bus, everyone save for Akechi and Akira yelling out as Makoto pressed her foot in to the brakes. Morgana lurched forward, skidding to an abrupt halt at the train platform, his headlights flickering off as he caught his breath. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The group all but fell out the doors on to the platform. Akechi would have been dumb to not notice how it was Akira this time who grabbed his hand as he was rushed out of his seat, Ann tugging them out so the others could jump over the seat to make their exit. The moment Yusuke passed the threshold of the door Morgana turned back in to his cat for him a puff of smoke. He leapt through the air and grabbed on to Yusuke’s hair as the taller boy headed toward the escalator. </p>
  <p>"You can most absolutely walk!" balked Yusuke.</p>
  <p>"Your legs are way longer than mine," quipped Morgana.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi stumbled to catch his footing as Akira pulled him to the escalator, grabbing on to the hand rail as they caught their breath. Falling in line behind them, Ryuji and Haru pulled Yusuke up the escalator, the group watching the top of the stairs as they started to make their descent to the next level. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It can’t follow us down the stairs,” Ann panted, head peering over Akira’s shoulder, “Right?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi watched as the red glow slowly encased the retreating ceiling. “Technically, I think these escalators are deemed as ’safe zones’ so I would be surprised if it followed.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akira shot him a sidelong glance from where he <em>still held his hand why hadn’t he let go.</em> “Maybe someday we should practice fighting on the stairs, just for the experience.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh I have no doubt that fighting on a moving platform will come in handy,” Akechi retorted, “But maybe before we decide on that, we need to accurately assess how many assist items we possess.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maybe we did overestimate the amount we were to travel today,” Yusuke mused, pulling at Morgana’s middle with the latter mewling loudly. Morgana was still gripping Yusuke’s hair for dear life as they descended in to the darkest part of the escalator between floors.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s safer up here, Fox!” Morgana’s voice echoed out in the dark</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I highly doubt that fact- OW!” </p>
</div><div><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“Guys,” Haru called out, “Please don’t jostle around, we can’t see past our noses- Ouch!”</p></div><div><p>“Sorry ‘bout that, Noir,” said Ryuji.</p></div><div><p>Futuaba snickered, her red goggles the only source of light for their travels. </p></div><div><p>Akechi could make out the huff that came from somewhere in front of him as Makoto tried not to laugh aloud at the rest of the group. He felt himself relax; the darkness provided by the escalators was the only time he found himself dropping his guard around the group as they, without fail, occupied themselves with conversation about the previous battles or run ins with near death. </p></div></div><div>
  <p>Fucking fools. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Holding up his walls when they all devolved in to the best friend routine drove him up a wall. He only had to keep this up for a while longer, but every day felt taxing to Akechi’s perfect persona. Sure, he played along with Futaba’s jests and Ryuji’s vulgar words, found solace in Yusuke, Makoto, and Haru’s - for the most part - level headedness, and Ann’s looks that knew too much about the emotions he refused to acknowledge. But they were all distractions from his main target in the Thieves, the one who got under his skin, the one who captured his wandering thoughts on the train mid-day, the one who seized control of the dreams he could remember-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The one who’s hand was <strong><em>still</em></strong> holding on to his own. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi’s fingers twitched in recognition that Akira still hadn’t let go of his hand. What the fuck was up with this guy? Hidden in the guise of darkness, drowned out by the low mechanical whirling of the escalator, Akechi let a low growl out as he let his hand go loose, breaking out of Akira’s grasp to run it through his hair that had fallen in his eyes in the mad dash from the deadly Shadow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thanks for the assist back there,” Akechi said, tone tempered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He couldn’t tell how close Akira was, and probably for the best because his tendency for flushing only grew the more the two of them were around each other. It truthfully sickened the shit out of him, but he couldn’t just say that to the other boy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At least, not yet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know I’ll do anything for a teammate,” was Akira’s reply, voice so close, Akechi could feel the breath behind those words dance across the exposed part of his face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So it seems.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The floor below them was in sight, bringing with it light to navigate toward the wall on the other end of the platform Futaba had mentioned would be there. Ryuji and Yusuke dashed ahead, jumping the last few steps of the escalator to make their way up to the wall, Ryuji banging a fist on it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No go,” he said, punctuating each word with a fist bang. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yusuke observed the trains that ran past the wall they stood in front of. They continued on as they always did, in to the depths of Mementos that they all wanted to get to. Akechi let the tips of his fingers glide down the wall’s jagged surface, the symbols cut deep by means he honestly didn’t care to think of. He turned around to see Futaba typing away on the personal computer she carried upon her back, logging in the data from the past fights and the exact location of the door for their future explorations. Floating monitors around her scrolled numbers quicker than any person could read, probably running vitals on the team and diagnostics on the environment or even reading their minds. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I think we’re all done here,” Futaba muttered, hands flying away at the keys, “Joker?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, that’s enough for today. Let’s head back.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akira had moved to the pillar closest to the stairs, gripped the star stamp’s handle. He brought it down on his diary with a firm press. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>------------</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It happened like this every time the Phantom Thieves decided to take on another pointless mission to enact justice. Mementos nearly killed them, they laughed it off, emerging back in to the real world with parting goodbyes. Every time Akechi made sure to flash them all a pleasant smile, echoing a sentiment of seeing each other again soon. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fourteen more days until he was free of the drivel and pointless bonding. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With every step up the small hill toward his apartment, Akechi stewed in thought about how there was no point to these friendships. Oh, the other Thieves tried - some more obviously than others - but would they even give him a second glance if they knew his true intention? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He chuckled to himself. Of course not. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi arrived at the bottom of the stairs leading up to his apartment. Glancing around, he took them two at a time in protest to the screaming in his legs. They really did explore too much of Mementos today. Reaching his landing, Akechi unlocked the door and slid his shoes off before stepping in the threshold of the small apartment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Silence greeted him as he turned around to pick his shoes up and shut the door. Darkness similar to the kind that soothed him in Mementos now surrounded him; the only time that he felt at peace within isolation. Without turning a light on in the hallway, Akechi placed his shoes down and unwrapped his tie. Dropping it to the floor along with his briefcase, he pulled off his school jacket and sighed a sigh of relief as he felt the pressure of his title slip off with the outerwear. Pressing fingers in to his eyes so stars burst behind his eyelids, Akechi pulled open the door to his bathroom and stepped inside, exhaling the absolute exhaustion he felt in his bones. First from almost dying not once from explosion, but twice from being hunted by the embodiment of death, but from his constantly slipping restraint around Joker. </p>
  <p>Akira.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Deftly undoing the buttons of his white dress shirt and tugging it free from his pants, Akechi chanced a glance at the mirror. Tired eyes observed from his eye bags down to the littering of cuts healed over from old Mementos wounds, intermixed with splotches of purple and distorted green from a few lucky Shadow blows. The colors painted a backdrop of numbed pain on his stomach and sides, his hips littered with darker dots-</p>
</div><div><p>Dots?</p><p>In the mirror, Akechi turned to the side and tugged his skin taut his skin back. He stepped forward and turned to the other side. Pause. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Two sets of four identical dots decorated his hip bones, coloration leaving a kiss of pain on his skin. But, from what? Of course the heat of battle would nullify any immediate discomfort until it all came rushing back in a post-adrenaline haze, but these eight dots looked precise. </p></div><div><p>Akechi didn’t let anyone get a precise upper hand. </p></div><div><p>Frowning, he started to mull over the last exploration in to Mementos as he undressed and stepped in to the shower and turned on the water. Nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, if you’re counting having to trek around countless floors of swirling madness as your own madness attempts to consume you because you’re being driven mad by inane chatter about the weather, or school, or whatever Ryuji won’t shut up about this hour. Morgana’s seats weren’t the most uncomfortable thing Akechi has sat on, but nothing jutting from the cushion would cause symmetrical marks. If anything, his hands were crushing indentations in to the seat any time Morgana decided to launch them off a hill-</p></div></div><div>
  <p>Hands. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hands crushing indentations in to the seat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fingers pressing in to the softness of his skin-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A jolt shot down Akechi’s spine, blooming at the base of his hips and, in his mind, radiated out toward the fingerprints marking his hips. Fueled by abhorrence and an emotion Akechi refused to acknowledge below his stomach in the shower, the pieces of this puzzle clicked in his mind, flashing back to when Joker all but thrust him in to his chest; the two falling to the ground to dodge the Disaster Shadow and narrowly escape a disappointing demise. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akira.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akira’s hands. On him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In Akechi being too preoccupied by landing on Joker’s chest, he failed to make note of how much pressure Joker applied to his hips. The red gloves pushing in to the pure white of his guise, a crimson blood manifested upon a pristine surface. Comparisons he has come to draw between himself and Akira always resulted in the most tragic poetic beauty, but as of right now, realizing that Akira’s hand lay purchase on his body, despite how fleeting the marks might be, made Akechi feel...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It made him feel...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi whimpered when he applied pressure to the bruises, a pathetic noise caught in the back of his throat. Was that what I sound like, he thought, cheeks burning. He let his head fall forward, water pounding against his scalp and sending waterfalls of droplets spilling off the soaked tresses of hair. One hand on his hip, the other skimmed over his side. Slowly, he watched as his fingers danced over scars surrounding his heart, dipping over his collarbone before his palm came to rest at the base of his neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi felt the way his palm move when he swallowed and felt another chill. He never did this, nothing this….depraved. But it was getting harder for him to deny that the pleasure was worth the depravity. To Akechi’, it wasn’t his hand that started to grasp tight at his throat. It was the hand he countlessly watched fight alongside him. Gripping knife handles, ripping masks off, and now in his mind’s eye, making Akechi’s pulse pound under his hold.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A-Ah!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sensation was immediate, Akechi felt his leg falter; if he wasn’t already against the wall he surely would have fallen. He’s flustered, his heart is pounding, dancing alongside his pulse. The tiny puffs of air he moaned out made his cheeks burn. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ah…..god,” Akechi whispered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was overwhelmed. Overwhelming and drowning in the sensations he allowed himself. Akechi felt his breath swell in the back of his throat, his hands tightening; one at his hip, one at his neck. A breath escaped his lips as all embarrassment was forgotten the moment his mouth fell open- </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Akira.."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His eyes flew open. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His legs shook. Seconds later, his breath came back to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi would have thought that time stood still if it hadn’t been for the incessant fall of the shower and the echo of the name in his ears. Akechi shut off the water and stood in silence. He closed his eyes tight enough to see patterns behind his eyelids, trying to silence the voices in his head screaming at him for what he could only describe as….attachment?</p>
  <p>No. </p>
  <p>Infatuation-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akechi stormed out of the bathroom - as much of a storm as he could safely manage while still wet. Minutes later he flopped down in bed, water droplets seeping in his pillowcase from the haste. His eyes stared out at the slice of moonlight peeking through the gap in his shades. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn’t remember falling asleep, just like he told himself he didn’t remember his recurring dream. A dream where his heart was stolen in a swipe of red covered hands. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my god it's been over four years since I've written a story???? AHHH god, welcome back me. Just trying to get my footing in to writing these characters with some liberties on certain gameplay functions (I really love living in Akechi's head, and as I'm playing P5R for the second time on merciless mode, I'm definitely gonna try writing more scenarios!)</p><p>I'm going on a hiatus from work so I'll hammer out the second chapter during that time, please anticipate! :")</p><p>Thanks so so much for taking the time to read, and if you'd like please comment or kudo! Have a great day! ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>